Beginning True Lovers
by Nikita-Pup
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have liked each other for awhile and FINALLY admit it, thanks to their friends pushing. But now that they are together, who will test their love for each other! Will be PG13 later because of language mainly! Please R&R!


/i Hee hee hee! Oh yea, I DON"T own Inuyasha. DAMN!! Oh well, I can at least own the some of the stuff. Hee hee hee! *runs off for Inuyasha shopping spree!!*  
  
It was the first day of school, and Kagome Higarashi was excited. With her raven black hair and almond brown eyes making her the most popular girl in the school, gave her a reason to be. She had gotten up, taken a shower, gotten dressed, and was now her way to get some breakfast.  
  
"Kagome, it's good to see you up. I made your favorite for your first day of school." Kagome's mom smiled happily and put a plate on the table for her daughter.  
  
"Thanks Mom! It looks delicious." Kagome sat down and ate it quickly not wanting to be late. She grabbed her stuff and petted her cat good-bye. "Bye Mom! See you after school!" Her mother waved to her.  
  
Kagome was almost to school when some one yelled from behind her. "Morning wench!" Next thing she knew that person skated by her, with 2 more people after them laughing. The one that had yelled, had waist long, silvery white hair white fluffy cat like ears, piercing gold eyes, and a great body she had noted a MANY of times; skated slowly back to her with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome first said under her breath, "Great, it's that jerk Inuyasha. Well he's not going to ruin my great start." As he approached her, she straightened up and put on an I-don't-care-what-you-say-to-me-I'm-ignoring- you face. He stopped right in front of her, with his smirk, but decided not to say anything yet and just skating slowly beside her as his friends watched from ahead.  
  
"Hey wench, I said morning. The least you could say is morning back." With that said Kagome smirked at him.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha," and with that she kicked his board just enough to make him loose his balance for a sec. A sec. was all she needed to walk in front of him a bit and kick the front of the board backwards. Inuyasha did exactly what she hoped for; he fell straight on his face in front of her. "Why Inuyasha, that's not a place to lie down." Inuyasha looked up at her in shock, but then smirked.  
  
"FYI Kagome, you'd look sexier in red panties than blue." Kagome screeched and backed away from him. His friends began laughing harder at his comment.  
  
"Inuyasha! You pervert!" With that Kagome walked away from two guys laughing on the ground, and a smirking, VERY proud Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha got back on his board and skated up to his friends. He chuckled to himself, as he listened to Kagome still muttering about what a pervert his was.  
  
"I see you guys liked that, Shippo and Miroku?" Miroku was the first to catch his breath from so much laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, Inuyasha. You falling flat on your face by her that was great." That made Shippo just crack up in laughter all over again. With that comment, Inuyasha hit both of them in the head.  
  
"Idiots!" Inuyasha decided he didn't want to be late and skated on to school leaving his best friends rubbing the newly formed bumps on their heads. He walked to his locker and put his board away before getting yelled at. As he went to class he saw Kagome once again and walked up behind her without her or her friends noticing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body into his. She gasped with wide eyes. Then she felt lips right beside her ear.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Can't wait to see you after school." Then Inuyasha butterfly kissed the bottom of her neck, let go, and went to class. Kagome stood still after Inuyasha left. All her friends had glared at him as he left, but now were staring at Kagome with worry.  
  
"Kagome? What did he say or do to you? Are you okay?" Kagome came out of her trance at the sound of her best friends' voices.  
  
"Huh? What did you say, Sango, Kirara?" Sango and Kirara looked at their friend with concern.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? What did he do or say to you?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango. He was just being perverted again." Sango then saw Kagome have a slight tent of pink on her cheeks as she started looking as if in deep thought again. Sango just walked with her friend, to class, as Kagome looked in deep thought. Sango and Kirara looked at each other, nervous about the whole idea.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In class, Inuyasha sat at the back, with Miroku in front of him and Shippo to the right of Miroku. Miroku caught the eye of lots of girls with his black hair in a small pony tail in the back. Shippo was shy, but he had a girl, even though only them three knew about it. For once he wasn't joined in their conversation; instead he was reading a book to many of the other students' surprise. Just as he put his book away, Kagome walked in with her 2 best friends on either side of her, chattering about something. Though to Inuyasha, it look as if Kagome didn't care one bit. He smirked. iDid me grabbing her waist like that really do THAT to her?/i He mused to himself.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting at the back and decided to get him back for what he did in the hall to her. She slinked toward him with her friends watching in total shock. His friends saw her coming and watched amused. Kagome saw Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. She leaned over his desk, their faces but inches apart. Their noses barely touch, as she smiled evilly at his smirk.  
  
"Gee Inuyasha. It seems that you read my mind out in the hall." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Oh? So you can't wait 'til I see you after school either? Interesting." He said just as loudly, but as he said it he got closer to her face without their lips touching. They both marveled at how each other's breath tickled their lips.  
  
"Oh I'm DIEING to find out what will happen." With that she pulled away and sat in the desk to his left. The class just stared in shock. Sango came and sat in front of Kagome, which happened to be beside Miroku. Kirara sat to Kagome's left. Sango had raven black hair like Kagome's, but it went below her waist and chestnut eyes. A lot of guys liked her, but didn't even get close. Kirara had pale blonde hair that went down to her mid-back and pink eyes. Many guys went at her, but she usually blew them off.  
  
"Kagome what are you DOING?!" Kirara whispered urgently. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I'm playing his game you guys. You should play it, too. It's interesting." Sango and Kirara looked wide eyed at their friend that they trusted more than anyone. Sango turned around to face the front. Kirara just kept talking quietly to Kagome about different topics. While waiting for the teacher, Sango felt eyes on her and turned to see Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, staring at her.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" She asked him harshly. Inuyasha chuckle at her tone and Miroku's shocked face.  
  
"Sango right? Well, sorry for staring at such beauty, didn't know it was such a crime." With that, Miroku turned and faced Shippo who was smirking. Sango was blushing madly at his compliment. She turned back around to face the front, trying her hardest to make her rose face back to its ivory color. She heard chuckling coming from behind her but decided to ignore it. All of a sudden the chuckling was louder. Just as she suspected it was Inuyasha; he had come up behind her.  
  
With his head beside hers, he whispered only to her, "You know, Sango, by that blush it tells me that you like Miroku. So FYI, he has liked you for awhile." Inuyasha then sat back down, leaving Sango with her mouth slightly open. Miroku turned and glared at him, as did Kagome. He just laughed more.  
  
/center  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you say to her?" Kagome demanded angrily. Inuyasha turned to see her stomping towards him.  
  
"What are you talking about, wench? What did I say to who and when?" Inuyasha looked at her confused and angry that she interrupted his lunch. Miroku and Shippo looked up to see how mad she was and ducked in poor effort to hide. She looked and glared at them, too. Inuyasha smirked. She didn't say another word; she just slapped him as hard as she could. Inuyasha flew to the right as she hit him. He put his hand to his left cheek where it still stung. Miroku and Shippo stared in disbelief, then in fear of what he was going to do.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, tell me what you said to Sango this morning." He glared at her and got up from where he was sitting. She was a good 6" shorter than him when he stood straight up to her. He grabbed her chin with the same hand he had held his cheek with. She struggled to get out of his grip, even used her hands, but he was too strong. He had grabbed her hands and was now holding them behind her back, so she couldn't hit. He bent his head down to where they had been earlier this morning, with a glare/smirk.  
  
"That's between Sango and me. You shouldn't butt in. If she wants to tell you then she will. But don't EVER come to me about this stuff again. And next time you try to slap me; you will have a better repayment." He let go of her completely, sat down, and began eating again. She just got angrier at what he said.  
  
"Grrr. Inuyasha, you jerk!" He turned to see her about to slap him again. With lightening quick movements, he grabbed that hand and the other, swung her around so her back was against the table and bent her over. "I- Inu...yasha?" she stared at him in disbelief. He put her hands on the table and looked straight in her eyes. The whole lunch room was staring at them, and at how close they were.  
  
Inuyasha put both her hands above her head in one hand, and with the other caressed her cheek. That was when he bent down and passionately kissed her. She gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss. She first struggled a little, but then her eyelids grew heavy. Surprising to Inuyasha, she began to kiss him back just as passionately. Needing air, he pulled away from her with his eyes staring at her glazed eyes in shock. He let go and backed away. Shippo and Miroku came up to him, worry in their eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Didn't you enjoy it?" Miroku asked with a goofy grin on his face. All of sudden, Sango ran in.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay?" Kagome was sitting on the floor staring straight ahead. Sango sat in front of her with her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Inuyasha! What did you do to her?!" Then Sango saw the look on Inuyasha's face and gasped. "Miroku, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Kagome came in here really mad at Inuyasha. She yelled, he yelled back, she slapped him, he got angry, threatened her not to do it again, she got more angry, she tried to slap him again, he caught her in mid-swing, and they kissed. I guess they both enjoyed it and it surprised them, by the looks of it at least." Sango looked at him with a little fear.  
  
"That was Kagome's first kiss! Oh, I'll going to KILL you Inuyasha." She got up and began stomping towards him when she heard a chuckle from behind Miroku. She turned to see Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Could've fooled me. If that was her first kiss, then damn is she good." Everybody stared at him.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I'll tell that to my next boyfriend. BTW I'm a great kisser according to my worst enemy." Everybody's eyes went to Kagome, who was now standing.  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me. You were the one to react to my kiss. I just couldn't wait 'til after school for that part, and I really didn't expect you to kiss me back." Sango looked at her friend who had gone completely red with her mouth agape a bit. Inuyasha smirked and licked his lips. "According to that kiss, I'd also have to say you don't hate me as much as you say you do." Kagome went redder if that was even possible. "Well, as I said in the hall, Kagome. Now I'm even more excited to find out what will happen." Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen you perverted jerk!!" Miroku stared at the leaving Inuyasha as Sango stared at the panting Kagome. Inuyasha turned and winked at her just before he left. Her eyes went wide in shock. Miroku looked at Kagome now to see her go red all over again. Shippo was just watching in amusement.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. You owe me $2. I told you he would kiss her if she tried to slap him again." Miroku turned to his friend, who was smirking, and glared.  
  
"Shippo, I want to know how you knew he would kiss her." Miroku said walking over to him and giving him $2. Shippo shrugged. As they walked away talking about it, Kagome got mad and followed them to hear their conversation with Sango in tow.  
  
"Inuyasha has liked Kagome for awhile. I thought it would be the perfect chance for him to go for her. I decided to see if he would think of it, and obviously he did."  
  
"Inuyasha has liked her for awhile?? Why didn't anyone fill me on in this piece of info?"  
  
"We thought you knew. It totally showed. Him doing all those teases about what would make her hotter or cuter, or his closeness with her when he was saying something he only wanted her to know instead of a note, letting her do all that stuff to make him look like a fool to him."  
  
"Wow. I didn't even notice." Shippo shrugged. Kagome stopped with Sango in shock. Then something caught Sango's ear, so they were following them again.  
  
"Well, Miroku, what about Sango? We know you've liked her for awhile. When are you going to go for her?"  
  
"I don't think she likes me, so I probably will just forget her." Shippo hit him in the head. "Ow. What was that for?"  
  
"You idiot. You should at least ask her for at least one date. She might say yes, I knew Sango when she was real little. She is a total sweetie. She probably will give you at least one chance, but don't screw it up with your lecheries." Miroku hung his head. Now Sango had stopped.  
  
They both looked at the 2 guys walking away. Then it clicked in Kagome's head, she had to find Inuyasha. She went running the direction he had gone after lunch. Sango was totally shocked. iMiroku liked her? Why?/i She began walking after the guys again, not trying to be quiet any more. Miroku and Shippo heard her and turned to see her looking at Miroku in shock, but she wouldn't let her eyes look at him straight on. Miroku walked back to her.  
  
"Sango? You okay?" Sango looked up to see him looking at her with worry and care.  
  
"Is what Shippo said true? About you liking me for awhile?" Miroku took a step back in shock. Shippo took this as his time to find Kirara.  
  
/center  
  
Kagome ran down the hall looking for him, but there was no sign. She was passing their classroom for the third or fourth time, when she heard something. She opened the door quietly and just enough so she could listen in.  
  
"Damn book!" Inuyasha through the book across the room. Kagome winced at the sound of it hitting the wall. "It didn't help at all. Why can't I stop thinking of the kiss? It probably meant nothing to her, so what's the point of remembering it? Grrr." Inuyasha put his head in his arms on the desk to try and forget the moments in the cafeteria. Kagome walked in silently and closed the door without a sound. Walking over to him, she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him. She bent down beside his desk and put her hands on his arm, making his head shoot up. "K-Kagome?"  
  
"So you do know my name? I'm glad. Oh Inuyasha. You should remember the kiss, for it was your first as well, am I right?" Inuyasha nodded, still in shock that she was there and saying this. Kagome looked at him with care in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I have one question for you. Do-" Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, and got up. Kagome watched him go to the door and open it. In fell Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. They all turned red from being found out.  
  
"Sango?! Kirara?! You spies! Errr! Come on Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom. Inuyasha followed in a total daze. They went out to the courtyard.  
  
"Umm... Kagome? Where are we going? If you are trying to ditch the spies, then it's not working. If we want to talk privately it'll have to be after school." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha a bit shocked. Then the whole hall ordeal went through her head. Next thing she knew Inuyasha was behind her with his arms around her waist passively. His lips beside her ear, giving her chills of excitement.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We have to get back to class, or after school will be later than it already is." She heard him groan in disappointment. She threaded her fingers in between his and started to drag him back with her. They walked into class holding hands everyone stared at them, but to their dismay the teacher was already there.  
  
"Inuyasha, I expected you to be late, but Kagome? Why are you late?" Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha turned her so her face was buried in his shirt.  
  
"You see, Ms. Malla, Kagome's cat died and she just found out. We had been fighting when she found out, and her friends had already gone to class. And I felt bad for her since I had been picking on her, when she found out such bad news, so I stayed with her to calm her down."  
  
"Oh Kagome, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. If you need to leave at any time just do so. And Inuyasha I want you to go with her, if she does so."  
  
"Of course, Ms. Malla." Kagome nodded and they both went and sat down. Sango and Kirara turned to look at Kagome to make sure she was ok, but when they saw her she was smiling, but still looked sad. Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha who was slyly looking at them with a bit of a smirk. Miroku looked at Sango, who was glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
/center  
  
It was only a few min. 'til last bell, Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see he had fallen asleep. She sighed from boredom. She saw that Sango was still tense with angry, which she couldn't figure out why, Miroku was trying his hardest to stay awake, and Shippo and Kirara were taking notes like the rest of the class. She began wondering exactly WHAT would happen after school. All of a sudden the bell rang, waking Inuyasha with a start. She giggled while she watched Inuyasha rub his eyes of the sleep that gathered in the little time.  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha and Kagome glaring. They both flinched at her sudden glare. Kirara saw and was totally confused.  
  
"Sango, why are you glaring at them? What did they do this time?" Kirara asked in curiosity.  
  
"I can't believe you, Inuyasha. If you like Kagome so much then why did you bring her down with you?" Sango said at almost a yell.  
  
"How the hell did I bring her down with me? I saved her from getting a detention." Inuyasha said getting up. He began to leave when he heard a sigh. Turning he saw Miroku glaring at him too. "Ah hell. What's with you two?"  
  
Miroku stood up and smacked him in the head. "I can't believe you, Inuyasha! I never thought of it as Sango had, but now I see what she means." Inuyasha saw Sango glaring at him, Shippo nodding his head, and Kirara in between a glare and nodding. He only cared what Kagome thought, and looked to her. She was looking at everyone in confusion, and then her eyes landed on him. He looked shamefully at her, turned away, and began walking away from them all. Kagome looked at him wide eyed as he began to leave. He had almost left the room when he heard her yell.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Then she said to the others as he turned to her, "You should be ashamed." Inuyasha turned to see everyone shocked at what she said. Suddenly something ran straight into him. He looked down to see Kagome hugging him.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I thank you for saving me from a detention. I'm glad you made up that lie. Don't listen to them; they don't know how I feel." She had tears brimming in her eyes as Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"Kagome, you're crying!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry. They are of joy." Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and she just hugged him tighter. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." He laid his head on hers as he heard a few sighs. Kagome and Inuyasha looked behind them. Their friends were looking at them with the girls with stars in their eyes, Miroku a goofy grin on, and Shippo a bit embarrassed to see them show so much affection in front of him. Inuyasha and Kagome became as red as a tomato.  
  
Miroku took this opportunity to slide his arm around Sango's waist. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed and raised their eyebrows at him. Shippo and Kirara saw and looked at what they were looking at and went wide eyed. Sango felt his arm grab the other side of her waist a gasped, turning pink. At this reaction he pulled her closer, which resulted her to squeak and turn redder. Kagome giggled at her friend's reaction and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha surprised to have her snuggle closer to him look down at her to see her smiling.  
  
Inuyasha getting a fun idea let go of her, making her gasp. As she was about to turn around, he wrapped his arms around her waist with his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her head to see him smiling innocently with his eyes closed. She covered his arms with hers and leaned into his embrace. She heard giggles and looked up lazily to her friends.  
  
"Who would have thought that you two couples would FINALLY get together on the first day of school! We expected at least a few days. Right, Shippo?" Kirara said giggling with Shippo's arm around her waist. He nodded with a grin. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all looked at them shock written all over their faces.  
  
"Wha-What are you talking about Kirara? And when did you and Shippo get together?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.  
  
"They've been together since the beginning of summer break. Shippo told me that he liked her and I requested her to meet with me about you," then Inuyasha tickled Kagome's stomach and continued after she giggled. "She agreed a bit hesitantly, but I dragged Shippo along. As soon we saw her, we sat down started talking, but half way through I said I had to go. Leaving Shippo and her to talk and for him to ask her out. And viola they are a couple to this day." Inuyasha ended looking at his Kagome who was in a daze. He chuckled and kissed her cheek bringing her about of it.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought that Inuyasha would let one of his best friends hook up with one of mine."  
  
"Why not, Kagome? We liked each other; he just helped us out of our shells."  
  
"Kirara! You liked Shippo, and you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Well I wasn't sure how you would like me going out with him. Sorry Kag, but I didn't tell Sango either, so you weren't alone." Sango stared still in shock not about Shippo and Kirara together, she had always thought they would've been a cute couple, but about something else.  
  
"Kirara?" Everyone turned to look at Sango.  
  
"Yeah, Sango?"  
  
"You said us two couples would FINALLY get together. What do you mean two couples and finally?" Everyone looked back to Kirara and Shippo.  
  
"Oh...umm...well, you see Sango, with me and Shippo dating, we would tell each other stuff about our best friends. Like with Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippo told me that Inuyasha really liked Kagome and Miroku always talked about Sango like she was a goddess." Kagome and Sango gasped and looked at their new guys, who were now turning a bit red.  
  
"And Kirara would tell me about how Kagome was always ranting about Inuyasha doing the littlest stuff to her and Sango always talking about Miroku flirting with other girls and being perverted. So we decide you guys seriously liked each other and needed to hook up." Kagome and Sango were both now red, with Inuyasha and Miroku looking at them with a bit of a smirk on. Kirara giggled and Shippo chuckled at the sight their best friends made. Kagome and Sango then turned to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"You liked me?! Why did you do all that stuff then?" They said simultaneously. They guys looked at them shocked and began stuttering.  
  
"Umm... well..." Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. As Miroku held up his hands in defense against Sango. Inuyasha then had a better idea then arguing with Kagome and pulled her closer with his arms around her waist. She gasped and looked into his golden eyes. He looked into her almond eyes and bent down watching them close. The room had gone quiet as they all watched. Their lips connected into a passionate kiss. Kagome slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as he hugged her closer and more passively.  
  
Sango blushed at her best friend being so passionate, then she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Miroku looking at her lovingly. He began to bend down as she too closed her eyes. He kissed her passionately, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Kirara looked at Shippo who was a bit red again and giggled. Then she grabbed his face, with her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down to her. He looked at her in surprise and she just smiled. Once they were into a deep kiss she did as her friends had, wrapped her arms around his neck, with his arms around her waist holding her to him.  
  
All of a sudden they all heard some one clear their throat. They all broke their passionate kisses and looked to where it came from. They all saw the principal standing there glaring at them. The guys put on a smirk as the girls turned red. Miroku and Shippo put one of their arms around Sango and Kirara and began leading them out. Inuyasha did the same and followed them, but he couldn't resist saying one last thing to the principal.  
  
"You're just mad, because you're not getting any." Kagome looked in shock at Inuyasha for what he had said.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The principal yelled. Inuyasha whispered something to Kagome and then ran off. Kagome stared after him in disbelief. She shook her head, but smiled any way. iHe'll never change, and I'm glad for that./i Miroku and Shippo just shrugged it off, but Sango and Kirara went to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what did he say before he left?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing, Sango. I'll catch you guys later. Bye!" Before any of them could ask any more questions, she was running towards the school exit. They stood confused, and then Miroku figured out where she was going.  
  
"Come on, I know where he told her to meet him. Let's go spy." They all looked at him ready to go. With that they all ran off after Kagome.  
  
/center  
  
Kagome was a few min early, but not too long after she arrived she heard a skateboard. As she turned, she realized it wasn't Inuyasha. It was some punk ganger.  
  
"Hey girlie. A bit late to be in the park alone, don't ya think?"  
  
"I can take care of myself. Why would it matter to you any way? So go bug some other 'girlie'."  
  
"Oooh, feisty." He put his finger under her chin, as she glared up at him. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, much." He smiled evilly as he bent down.  
  
"I warned you." Kagome then kneed him in the groan. When he was crunched over she did a round kick square in his jaw. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"I'm glad you never did THAT to me. Especially today in the cafeteria." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha smirking at the guy. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. I liked you WAY too much to hurt you like that. And in the cafeteria, I WANTED you to kiss me." Inuyasha was taken aback. iShe had wanted him to kiss her? Seriously?!/i Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and began leading her away from the guy still on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?"  
  
"To my favorite spot here."  
  
"Oh." Kagome just leaned farther into his embrace and sighed dreamily. A few min later they came to a ledge over the ocean, and it was sunset, so it positively looked magical. Kagome gasped at such beauty.  
  
"Inuyasha...It's beautiful!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. She reached up and began massaging one of his ears. Suddenly he was growling and nudging against her neck in pure pleasure. She giggled and leaned into his body. They stood there in each other's presence for awhile. When the moon was finally out, she stopped rubbing his ear, and he stopped nudging her, but went to butterfly kissing her neck instead.  
  
"Inuyasha! That tickles. Stop!" But instead of stopping he began nipping her neck and licking where he nipped her. Those made her gasp, but then moan a little in happiness. Inuyasha looked at her face and found it smiling shameless, showing she enjoyed it.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes to find him looking at her VERY seriously. "Inuyasha, what is it?"  
  
"Umm...Kagome, you know how I'm half dog demon, right?" Kagome nodded slowly. "Well, dog demons mate for life, and my mother was getting on my case about me not finding my mate yet. Well I know we just started going out, but...oh never mind, just forget it." Inuyasha turned his head back to the ocean looking a bit dejectedly. Kagome saw and got worried. She got out of his embrace way too easily for her comfort.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me something." Inuyasha looked at her nervously. She looked at him seriously. "Inuyasha does this," she pointed to them both and continued, "feel right to you?" Inuyasha looked at her shocked at what she was saying.  
  
"Kagome, what are you saying?"  
  
"Inuyasha just answer the question." She grabbed his hands in hers. He looked down at them and then in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome...why do you want to know?"  
  
"Inuyasha you said that dog demons mate for life; well you're half and I feel safe with only you. I want to stay with you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was astounded.  
  
"Kagome, the truth is...I...lo-" Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, the truth is from me is that I love you and I always will." Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed. He then pulled her into him and hugged her passively.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, too. But I shouldn't ask you the question I want to ask. It's too much of a commitment. I don't want you or any one to get hurt because of it." Kagome looked up to Inuyasha. His eyes were closed tightly as if in great pain.  
  
"Inuyasha? What do you mean?" Inuyasha shook his head. iI refuse to ask her such a thing./i "Inuyasha, trust me." Inuyasha's eyes shot open at that. He looked into her eyes, seeing her plead for him to just ask her.  
  
"No Kagome. If you ever decide you want to be with some one else, I'd go insane and my brother would have to kill me, before I killed you out of anger and sorrow." Kagome looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Inuyasha is that what happens if a mating is betrayed?" Inuyasha looked at her, and nodded slowly. "Oh, Inuyasha. I love you, I don't like any one else. You have my honor on that. I would and will NEVER betray you." Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his neck.  
  
"Kagome, if you are sure then I will ask." Kagome nodded with love in her eyes. "Kagome...will you...be my mate?" Kagome jumped into him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the love she had for him. Inuyasha lost his balance at the attack of love. When they parted, Kagome was panting.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I'll be your mate." Inuyasha smiled lovingly at her. He acted like he was going to kiss her, but went to her neck. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I never want to hurt you Kagome, but this may pinch."  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked curiously, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"After the acceptance of the mate, the male must mark her, so no others will go after her." Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her 'oh' then close her eyes in excitement. He chuckled a bit. Then he, putting his mouth right behind her main vein in her neck, bit with his two top fangs into her skin. He heard her gasp; he closed his eyes knowing it was almost done. He took his fangs out of her skin and licked the wound. The punctures healed instantly, leaving two tiny hearts. Kagome fell against him has he lifted up.  
  
"Kagome?! Are you okay?" Inuyasha held her waist as her head laid on his chest. Her eyelids began to flutter open after a few sec.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. I feel...blissful. It felt like you were giving me a massage." Inuyasha was surprised. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It must have been more exhausting for you since you're a miko and I'm only half demon."  
  
"I don't care the reason, Inuyasha. I'm glad it was from you. I couldn't be happier." Inuyasha lifted her head to look at him, with a clawed finger. She looked dazed, still. He bent down and kissed her genuinely perfect. She reacted instantly. They kissed under the moonlight for what seemed like hours. Then they sat on the edge of the cliff, with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, holding each other until they fell asleep in each other's presence. 


End file.
